


Mamoru

by RoadWalker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadWalker/pseuds/RoadWalker
Summary: Mi misión es protegerla. Nadie la puede tocar. ¿Por qué? Ya buscaré una excusa o razón después.





	Mamoru

Mamoru  
La batalla final ha iniciado. Exorcistas vs. Noah. Allen está involucrado, aunque no está en ninguno de los dos lados.   
Uno de sus principales objetivos es proteger a Road.  
-¿Qué sucede exorcista? ¿No puedes dañarme?-le preguntaba altaneramente Road Kamelot a Lenalee Lee.  
-¡Cállate Noah!-  
La china seguía intentando dañarla con sus nuevas botas oscuras obtenidas por su inocencia cristalizada, pero por más fuerte que lo intentaba no lograba hacerle ni un rasguño.  
-¡Tú te llevaste a Allen!-  
-¿Yo? ¿No querrás decir que ustedes lo abandonaron?-  
-¡Yo nunca abandoné a Allen-kun!-  
-¿Segura? Porque yo creo que sí lo hiciste. No intestaste lo suficiente para salvarlo-  
-¡Calla! ¡Allen-kun nunca será uno de ustedes!-  
-Cierto, pero tampoco es un exorcista-  
-¡Te equivocas! ¡Allen-kun es un exorcista!-  
-Le quitaron el rango de exorcista y lo nombraron un Noah ¿no es así?-  
-¡Cállate de una buena vez!-  
-Oh tengo razón y lo sabes. Eres muy divertida exorcista-Road rió malévolamente.  
-¡Te digo que te calles!-  
Lenalee iba a atacar nuevamente a Road, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.  
-¿Allen-kun?-exclamó sorprendida-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué la salvas? ¡Es nuestra enemiga!-  
-Será tu enemiga, mía no lo es-  
El objetivo de Allen era claro, evitar que tocaran a Road. A ella no.  
-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que le hizo a aquél akuma en la ciudad rebobinada? ¡Se autodestruyó junto con su alma! ¡Tú lo viste! ¿Y aun así la proteges?-  
-Sí-afirmó tranquilamente.  
-¡¿Por qué?!-  
-Yo tampoco lo sé. No sé si sea por la memoria del decimocuarto o qué, pero simplemente por ser Road no la puedes tocar-  
-Oh, ¿cuándo cambiaron tus pensamientos hacía mí, Allen?-le dijo la Noah totalmente encantada colgándose del cuello del chico.  
-Road…por favor…-a Allen aun le incomodaba el afecto de la chica.  
-Eres divertido Allen, ¡daisuki!-  
-¿Acaso no te repugna que te abrace?-le preguntó Lenalee horrorizada.  
Allen había permanecido tranquilo, pero ahora la miró con seriedad.  
-No. No me molesta en lo absoluto. ¿Alguna vez notaste que me diera asco?-  
Road seguía sonriente a su lado.  
-Allen, ¿no será que quieres otro beso?-  
-Road…-el chico se sonrojó al recordar. Era cierto que no le incomodaba, pero no es como si le estuviera pidiendo otro beso.  
-Te lo daré-Road se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.  
Allen no se movió ni la rechazó.  
-¡Ya basta!-gritó Lenalee aún más enojada-¡dejen de hacer esas cosas!-  
-¿Acaso estás celosa?-le preguntó la pequeña Noah a la exorcista, totalmente divertida con la situación.  
-¿Celosa? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¡Además, este no es momento para eso!-  
-Tú también eres muy divertida niña-  
Road seguía pegada a Allen, no quería soltarlo.  
Sin embargo la sonrisa de Road cambió, para poner una cara seria y decidida.  
-Déjame decirte una cosa exorcista, Allen es mío y no se lo entregaré ni a ti ni a nadie, que te quede bien claro-Road hasta ese momento había mantenido su forma blanca, pero ahora había cambiado.  
-Road, tranquilízate-pidió Allen.  
Sin embargo, Lenalee aprovechó que ambos estaban un poco distraídos y quiso atacar nuevamente a Road, pero sin esperárselo ya tenía la espada de Allen atravesada.  
Road miraba la escena asombrada.  
-¿Allen-kun?-preguntó la chica incrédula. Jamás hubiera creído que Allen le hiciera eso-sabes que tu espada no lastima a los humanos-  
-Lo sé, solo quise detenerte, no matarte-  
-Allen, no necesito que me protejas-se quejó Road.  
-Lo sé, Road-  
-Sabes que puedo matarla en cualquier momento si así lo deseo-  
-Road te estoy protegiendo, pero no quiero que mates a nadie más y estoy incluyendo a los akumas-  
-¡¿Eh?! Aburrido…-volvió a quejarse.  
-Si quieres que sea realmente tuyo esa es mi condición-Road observó a Allen detenidamente, ¿en serio dijo eso? No parecía que estuviera mintiendo.  
-¡Oh!-exclamó alegre-entonces, ¿si ya no mato a nadie podré hacer contigo lo que yo quiera?-  
-Así es-  
-¡Tentador! ¡Acepto!-  
-Bien hecho Road-le sonrió.  
-Quiero un beso como recompensa-exigió.  
-Ahora no Road…-era cierto lo que le había dicho, pero aún no podía llegar a eso, por lo menos no tan rápido.  
Pero la paciencia no era una de las virtudes de la Noah de los sueños.  
-¡Dale Allen! ¡Por favor Allen! ¡Dame un beso! ¡Solo uno!-la chica inició una de sus rabietas mientras volvía a su forma blanca.  
-¡Cállense los dos!-gritó Lenalee aún empalada-¡dejen de coquetear! ¡no es momento para eso!-  
-Lenalee, solo estás celosa. Celosa de que Allen ahora es mío y nunca será tuyo-  
-¡Allen-kun no es tuyo!-  
-¿Acaso no lo acabas de escuchar? ¿O será que quieres que te lo demuestre?-  
Road sonriente, tomó el rostro del chico para besarlo lenta e intensamente. Allen impactado no se movió, pero liberó a Lenalee.  
-¡Me dan asco!-gritó indignada.  
Road lo soltó, se paró junto a él tomando su mano y simplemente rió satisfecha.  
-Lenalee-le llamó Allen, recuperando el habla-deja a Road-  
-Allen-kun…-  
-Tan solo déjala y sigue tu propia lucha-  
-Allen-kun, tú también eres un exorcista-  
-Tanto tú como yo sabemos que ya no solo soy. Simplemente soy Allen-  
-Tú puedes volver a la orden-  
-Tengo las memorias del decimocuarto, así que nunca volveré-  
-Pero Allen-kun…-  
-Ya niña, Allen dijo que no, así que vete-  
Road empezaba a enfurecerse.  
-Lenalee, por favor-le pidió Allen-ve con Kanda, con Lavi, con Komui-san-  
Ahora las lágrimas de la exorcista corrían por su rostro con libertad. Frustración de no haber podido hacer nada por su amigo, eso era lo que sentía.  
-Lo siento, en verdad no pude hacer nada por ti-  
-Lo sé, yo no te culpo de nada y gracias por todo, pero aunque quieras, las cosas ya no volverán a ser como antes-  
-Y ahora tienes a Road-como odió decir eso.  
Allen dudó unos segundos antes de responder.  
-Sí, ahora tengo a Road-  
Lenalee sonrió amargamente. Suponía que mientras Allen tuviera alguien a su lado estaría bien.  
-Está bien-aceptó-continuaré con mi lucha. Adiós Allen-kun-  
-Adiós Lenalee-  
Una vez que la chica se fue, Road no perdió oportunidad de volver a abrazar a Allen.  
-Así que ahora me tienes a mí, ¿qué significa eso, Allen?-  
-No me hagas decirlo-se quejó el chico.  
-¡Injusto! ¡Yo quería que lo dijeras!-  
-No lo haré. Me niego-  
-¡Cruel!-  
-Tendrás que conformarte-  
-Bueno, por lo menos sé que ahora eres mío-sonrió.  
Allen le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Sigamos nuestro camino, Road-  
-Sigamos, Allen-

**Author's Note:**

> DGM no me pertenece. Español.... Publicado anteriormente en fanfiction


End file.
